Every year thousands of gallons of chemicals such as fertilizers or pesticides are applied to crops, plants, lawns, flowers, vegetable gardens and other organic type vegetation. Such chemicals are often sold to the consumer in the form of a concentrated liquid, and therefore are extremely hazardous to the consumer end user and environment in general. Accordingly, these concentrated liquids are marketed in sealed valved containers.
However, the need exists for a sprayer that can cooperatively engage the container and entrain the chemicals or solution from the container for dispersion. The need also exists for a sprayer that can employ relatively low flow rates to access and disperse the chemicals from the container.